Un historia de amor en Halloween
by leandro-sensei
Summary: Ranma asusta a Akane y esta no se lo toma bien. Por el momento todo normal...pero luego. Algo sale mal...por suerte (One shot).


Ayame, mi chiquitina bonita, la luz de mis ojos, hacia rato que se había acostado ya cuando de pronto, sentí sus piececitos tamborillando en el suelo de su cuarto con uno y mil saltos.

Me asomé.

-¿Qué haces, hijita mía?

-Entrenar. Que no puedo dormir. Como papi.

-Eso está muy bien. Pero ya es tarde. Además deberías imitarme a mí. Que soy mucho más fuerte que él.

Cuando Ayame me oyó pronunciar aquellas palabras, se relamió.

-Cuéntame de nuevo, mamá. La historia de cuando le ganaste a papi por primera vez.

Claro, chiquitina. Pero primero acuéstate -le arropé con sus sabanitas de cerditos revoltosos y una frazada rosa.

-La primera vez que…

Desde lejos se oyó la inconfundible voz de papá Ranma interrumpiéndome.

-…Primera y última, ¿vale? Primera y última.

-Jijiji -entreabrió los ojos Ayame-. ¡Qué tonto que es papi cuando nos espía!

-En realidad siempre nos espía. Es una "virtud" que adquirió apenas nos conocimos. Ya sabes. Lo que la timidez no le permitía descubrir, lo intentaba subsanar con miraditas furtivas y su prodigioso oído.

-¡Que os estoy oyendo, carambolas! -volvió a interrumpirme. Genial, les tenía donde quería. Al tonto de mi marido oyendo mientras entrenaba y a mi pequeña haciéndome de ayudante incondicional. Desde que Ayame aprendió a hablar no había nada que nos divertiera más que unirnos para fastidiarle…

Hace exactamente ocho años, unas horas antes de que empezara Halloween, yo me encontraba tranquilamente en mi habitación leyendo un libro del instituto. Quería aprovechar los cuatro días de fiesta para preparar bien él examen de la semana siguiente. Total…celebrar Halloween era cosa de niños pequeños e inmaduros…bueno, de gente inmadura en general, aunque no fueran niños pequeños. Por ejemplo, tu padre entró de improviso dando gritos y agitando los brazos a lo tonto. Llevaba una máscara feísima. En fin, un asco.

-¡Ahhhh! -grité-. Si serás tonto, Ranma. ¿No ves que estoy estudiando?

-Perdona, Akane…es que es taaaaan fácil asustarte. Parece mentira que seas una artista marcial excelente. Si siempre vas con la guardia baja. ¡Buuuuh! ¿Lo ves? Ya te has vuelto a asustar.

_Voy con la guardia baja, descerebrado mío_ -pensé-_, porque cuando te siento cerca y veo que te abalanzas sobre mí lo que menos deseo es que termines haciendo el tonto_.

-Contigo no hay quien estudie. Por favor, déjame sola. Y quitate esa tonta máscara de Saffron. ¡Baka!

Tu padre se quitó la careta con cara de niño triste, como uno que había cometido una travesura sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué demonios esperaba? ¿Si se había pasado tres pueblos? Vamos, que el Saffron ese casi me mata de verdad.

-Perdón, no pensé que te lo tomarías tan mal, ¿sabes? A veces parece que no tienes ni idea de cómo divertirte, haciéndote siempre la seria. Apuesto a que no serías capaz de asustarme ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello.

-¿Ah sí? -le repuse- ¿A que consigo aquí y ahora que te pongas tan pálido como fantasma de Halloween? Y con solo dos palabras…

-¡Ja! Tú no das miedo. No…¿no pensarás sacar el mazo? ¿verdad?

Meneé la cabeza y le cogí de la mano.

-Te amo.

¡Uy! Si le hubieras visto entonces. Creo que trastabilló con cuanta cosa había en la habitación. Los ojos caídos, los brazos, usualmente tan fuertes, flacidos y débiles. Peor que un flan. Y la miradita de cordero acorralado poco antes del gran festín…impagable.

Te amo -insistí-. ¿Qué? ¿No dices nada? Sabes que es verdad. Podrá darte vergüenza pero ya hemos pasado por el climax innumerable cantidad de veces. ¿No sientes a veces que a nuestra historia de amor y desencuentros solo le falta un folio? ¿Que al destino o quien sea, solo le falta decidirse a dibujarnos dándonos un beso y ya? Venga, no tiembles más. Ya sé que no se te dan bien las palabras…a lo mejor si empiezo yo…en fin, si me dejo de hablar y paso yo a las acciones…tú tan solo tendrías que dejarte llevar…eso sería fácil ¿no? -le volví a coger la mano-.

-Su…sup…pongo…que estás…tratando de asus…asustarme.

-¡Ja! ¡Y lo he conseguido! -saqué un espejito de mano de Kasumi de mi armario y se lo di-. Mírate, pareces un gatito mojado…cobardica.

Tu padre dio un salto hacia atrás y se separó dos metros de mi. Sin darme cuenta las cosas empezaban a salirme diferente de cómo las había planeado.

-E…eres cruel. Yo…yo por lo menos te confesé lo que sentía en las fosas de Jusenkyo sin inventarme dobles sentidos ni apuestitas estúpidas…¿y tú qué? Tú nunca dijiste las palabras mágicas. Cobardica tú que no eres capaz de decir: "yo también te amo".

-Puedo hacerlo mejor que eso. Yo Akane Tendo, te pido humildemente que hoy mismo hables con mi padre. Cásate conmigo, Ranma Saotome…

-Las palabras mágicas…por favor.

-Yo…yo también te amo.

Un año después, en Halloween mismo, por muy extraño que parezca, nos casamos.

Terminada la historia, comprobé que Ayame ya se había dormido. Y luego levanté la vista. Ranma estaba a mi lado.

-¿Y a eso le llamas una victoria? ¿A pronunciar las palabras mágicas cuando yo te lo exigí? A mi me parece una derrota. A lo sumo un dulce empate.

-¿No te parece guapa nuestra hija?

-Sí claro, tenemos una familia hermosa.

-Pues eso. Que he ganado.

Fin.


End file.
